


Someone to Watch Over You

by shanachie



Series: Not Just a Military Family [1]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Schoomp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even tough Special Ops soldiers need someone to take care of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Watch Over You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k3nj1ph1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nj1ph1/gifts).



> The goal was 500 words and I got it done in 526 so go me!! And way ahead of the September 30th deadline. Clearly setting goals might just work for me. I should add to those goals that I am going to try my hardest to write every day. Thanks to [](http://irishjeeper.livejournal.com/profile)[irishjeeper](http://irishjeeper.livejournal.com/)  for giving me this prompt (even if she didn’t mean to) and for [](http://illfindmyway.livejournal.com/profile)[illfindmyway](http://illfindmyway.livejournal.com/)  for her hand-holding while I was writing it tonight. Spanish is from yahoo babelfish:  
> Puma apparently really does mean “cougar” and children really are _quite_ literal.  
>  mi corazón—my heart
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer:** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.

Cougar slipped into the bedroom he and Jensen were sharing, closing the door silently behind him. Normally he wouldn’t take extra care, but Jensen hadn’t been sleeping well and more often than not had been awake and jittery when Cougar finished his watch. People who didn’t know the hacker well would assume that was the typical mode for him. Cougar, though, knew Jensen had periods of stillness and patience. And not just when he was eyeballs deep in code. He had seen the younger man spend hours with Beth going over and over a math problem or other project until the little girl got it. Of course the Jensen victory dance the two participated in when they finished had been something to behold when the two of them jumped up to celebrate.

Now he was pleased to see Jensen was asleep. It didn’t appear to be a sound sleep and he was curled into a ball, not in his normal ungainly sprawl, but he _was_ asleep. Setting his rifle aside, Cougar rapidly stripped off his boots and outer clothes. When he was down to just boxers and his t-shirt, he quickly prowled the room—checking the window out of habit. Satisfied that Jensen had looked up before collapsing, Cougar shucked his t-shirt before crawling in next to the blonde.

Cougar slid an arm around Jensen’s waist, murmuring soft words of reassurance as the hacker tensed at the intrusion. His hand touched something soft and furry as it glided up the other man’s midsection, causing Cougar to jerk his head up and peer over Jensen’s shoulder. “Jensen,” he said softly so he didn’t disturb the hacker if the other man was actually deeply asleep.

“Yeah, Cougs?” Jensen murmured, moving back so they were pressed firmly against each other.

“Why are you…furry?”

“’S Puma,” Jensen slurred in answer. Digging around for a minute, he managed to get the fur untangled from his body and held it up so Cougar could see. “Beth gave him to me the last time we were home. Said ‘e was gonna protect me when you couldn’t.”

Cougar frowned until he realized the floppy thing in Jensen’s hand was the brown stripped tiger that Beth normally dragged around with her. She’d incorrectly identified it as a cougar years ago and named it after him; insisting that it protected her when they were gone. Clearly she felt Jensen needed protecting more than she did; Cougar wasn’t sure he could argue with that. “But why is he in our bed, mi corazón?”

“Cuz you weren’t.”

Opening his mouth to argue, Cougar realized he really couldn’t refute that logic. “I am here now,” he said, pressing a kiss to the back of Jensen’s neck. “Puma should sleep elsewhere.”

“Aaaawww.” Jensen flopped over, smooshing his nose against Cougar’s. “Are you jealous of a stuffed animal?” he teased.

“No,” Cougar replied decisively. He plucked Puma from Jensen’s grasp and set it carefully on the table they were using as a nightstand next to Jensen’s glasses. “It is time to sleep. Good night, Jake.”

Jensen grinned in response, tucking his head down against the older man’s shoulder. “Good night, Cougar.”


End file.
